All About Us
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Soundwave wants something Ratbat has and what Ratbat has wants Soundwave as well. Non-Graphic sex scene ahead!


_**It's All About Us**_

Soundwave raised an optic ridge behind his visor at the young mech before him. An academy student with wide blue optics and a pale face, his full lips smiling gently up at the Senator's Aide and bodyguard.

"Hello." He flushed slightly and shyly rubbed an audial. "Senator Ratbat hired me last joor as an attendant…" The young mech slightly faltered over the last word. Soundwave paused before stepping aside.

The young mech was about two heads shorter than Soundwave and much smaller, less armor adorning his form. He had bright turquoise and red armor with a black helm and hands. Soundwave skimmed over his thoughts, finding them woven like a multicolored spider's web through the young mech's mind. It was beautiful in a chaotic way, every thin thread of thought a different color from the last, the emotions coating each thread like spider's glue trapping whoever looked, infecting them with the emotions.

Soundwave pulled back before he could get too engrossed with the mech's mind, frowning to himself behind his mask as he pondered this new arrival. Ratbat already had him, why call this young mech in as an attendant as well? Soundwave shrugged those thoughts off and led the young mech through the enormous tower silently.

"I'm Perceptor." The young mech smiled up at Soundwave, the enormous mech glancing down at him and nodding. "What's your designation?"

"Soundwave." The monotone voice startled Perceptor but the young mech quickly got over it.

"That's a very nice designation…" Soundwave opened the door and gestured for Perceptor to enter. The young mech slowly inched forward and Soundwave closed the door behind him, waiting and listening outside the door.

**T-T**

Perceptor quickly became a fixture in the daily life of Ratbat and Soundwave's lives. Perceptor would often be found reading datapads aloud and playing games with the older mech. The oblivious young mech had a certain… innocent charm about him. He drew one in as surely as a tractor beam, his gentle smiles and encouraging words always a delight to the optics and audials.

Soundwave himself had found that he had been drawn into the young mech's irresistible charm. Every word that left his lips and every gesture of his hands held Soundwave captive as surely as any chain or stasis cuff. Perceptor had that effect on mechs and femmes alike. He was charismatic in an unconscious way. People liked him, listened to him and found him delightful.

Perhaps that was why Soundwave found himself suddenly jealous when he spotted Ratbat showing Perceptor a small holobox, opening it so that the enormous room was covered in a hologram of the praxus crystal gardens.

"Oh my!" Soundwave clenched his fists as Perceptor gazed around the room in wonder, twirling and smiling widely. "So wonderful! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ratbat slithered up behind Perceptor, looking down at the awed young mech. Soundwave's fists groaned from how tightly he was clenching them as he watched Ratbat place a spindly hand on the slender waist.

"Oh yes, it is." Perceptor didn't notice the touch, so awed by the hologram surrounding him. "Gorgeous…"

Soundwave couldn't stand it anymore, his tanks roiling sick with jealousy as Ratbat slowly turned the young mech, leaning down to whisper –

"I don't mean the hologram." Ratbat whispered in a low, seductive voice – and dear Primus Soundwave wished he couldn't hear the soft shudder of armor or the low squeak and scrape as Ratbat slid his hand down the young mech's side to his back.

Soundwave's visor flashed and he slammed the door to his quarters shut, removing his facial mask and visor to stare in the long, plain mirror across from his berth.

His reflection stared back, sneering as he panted and shuddered in repressed want and jealousy.

/You think that Perceptor wants that old mech?/ The reflection sneered in his low, gentle voice, a snake's seductive hiss.

"He has the right to choose." The monotone was painful compared to that beautiful voice that had once belonged to him.

/But he didn't choose Ratbat… Ratbat chose him…/ The reflection cooed, coaxing and convincing.

"No! Ratbat is my master! I owe him everything!" Soundwave shook as he clutched the mirror, hairline cracks creeping across the edges. His monotone cracking with static. "He saved me… He saved me… I cannot betray him… I will not betray him!"

/Soundwave, Soundwave, Soundwave… So easily trapped and collared? Like some turbofox unfit for the hunt?/ The reflection was openly laughing now. /He gave you a cheap replacement voice, he stole you from the place you loved…/

Treblau… Paradise on Cybertron, music filled the streets and colorful banners draped everything. The small settlement was widely unknown, but the few who knew about it loved it. They called it the most beautiful city filled with the most beautiful people. Mechs and femmes colored so vibrantly and decoratively they were like walking statues, living works of art.

Back then Soundwave had been a singer, the most well known of his time. The creation of two of Cybertron's greatest singers – Harmony and Discord – Soundwave had been praised as downright prodigious, a singer amongst simple ameteurs.

At least he had been…

He had lost everything in the explosion. His parents, his village and his voice. He had been rescued – along with a handful of mechs and femmes – and had been taken to Icaon to be repaired. Soundwave had been nothing but a singer for all his life, he had no talents to offer other than that.

That… And his telepathy…

Every mech and femme was given a gift – a talent – by Vector Sigma, be it an obvious talent or one more hidden. Soundwave's telepathy had been an inspiration for almost every single one of his songs, allowing him to more deeply understand himself and his listeners.

When Treblau fell and Soundwave had been forced to come to Icaon he had used his telepathy for other pursuits. Cheating mechs and femmes out of their money and goods. Ratbat had discovered Soundwave's gift after witnessing Soundwave persuade a mech to give him fifteen cubes of energon without saying a word. Ratbat had cornered Soundwave and the telepath had been employed.

He had been given a basic voice module, armor and firewall upgrades that he hadn't gotten in vorns and a job as Ratbat's personal bodyguard and aide.

Ratbat had given everything to Soundwave… Everything…

/And for all your years of loyal service, what do you get?/

"Nothing…" Soundwave whispered, looking up to lock optics with the sneering reflection, feeling terribly pitiful as he stood hunched and trembling, weak in comparison to the straight, haughty mech in the mirror.

/Would a truly kind master begrudge you, his loyal servant, the one thing you desire? Ask him…/

"For what?"

/For the young mech… For Perceptor…/

And when Soundwave looked back up he saw only his own broken, pitiful face staring back.

**T-T**

"Master." Soundwave stared at Ratbat as the mech grunted, not looking up from the newsfeed he was watching on a datapad. "Master… I have been loyal…"

"Yes, you have, Soundwave." Ratbat murmured absently. "The most loyal servant I have ever had."

"Then… Might I ask for something… A favor for my years of service…"

"Of course, Soundwave, I will give you a reward. As much energon or as many credits as you could desire. Perhaps an upgrade to your voice module? You could sing again for me." Ratbat smiled in a strangely relaxed smile and Soundwave carefully prodded at the mech's thoughts.

High pitched moans, shuddering, supple protoform beneath his hands and the visage of a pleasure shot Perceptor staring with crossed optics and a gaping mouth.

"Please… please… Nugh!"

Soundwave pulled back, clearing his vocalize with a series of clicks before speaking his request.

"I want Perceptor."

Ratbat froze, in the middle of reaching out to pick up a stylus.

"You want…"

Ratbat's optics flared and Soundwave suddenly felt anger radiate from the mech. A possessive, jealous anger.

"I'm afraid that is Perceptor's own choice, Soundwave… Go ask him." Ratbat gave a false smile and Soundwave felt slightly uneasy. "Go ahead, go now. I'm sure I can take care of myself."

Soundwave paused before racing out of the room, running down the halls to Perceptor's quarters. He banged on the door and there was a few tense seconds pause before the door opened.

Perceptor was clutching a towel to his body, his bare protoform exposed and his helmet missing. Soundwave stared, feeling as if he had just been shot in the spark with some sort of aphrodisiac. The young mech must have been in the washracks, he was glistening with condensation and steaming slightly.

"Soundwave?" Perceptor looked and sounded surprised as Soundwave stalked into the room, worshipfully falling to his knees, tugging at the towel wrapped around Perceptor's body. The towel fell to the ground and Perceptor moved to cover his spark chamber and port and spike.

"Primus…" Soundwave whimpered, the sound a static-laced word. He stared up at Perceptor and the young mech looked slightly disturbed.

"Soundwave, what are you doing?"

"Please…" Soundwave stared up at the younger mech. "Please… Perceptor…" He tugged at the slender hands, kissing the knuckles. "You're perfect, Perceptor, you're beautiful, intelligent, kind, gentle… Mi Amoure, Mi Corazon."

"Soundwave, what on Cybertron do you think you're doing?" Perceptor pulled away.

"Perceptor, please, I love you!" Soundwave held the small hands, kissing them reverently. "Please, I could be very good to you… I do not have much, but I promise I would take care of you!"

"Soundwave, no, I can't." Perceptor looked like he was breaking on the inside. "I… I can't…"

"Why?" Soundwave asked, desperately. Perceptor looked away, choking back a sob.

"I… I just… I can't, Soundwave… I'm sorry." Perceptor looked up at the doorway, looking briefly terrified. "You should leave…" He whispered, shrinking away from the mech on his knees before him, gathering up his towel and covering himself.

"Perceptor…"

"Please, Soundwave." Perceptor sounded terrified, panicked, as he backed away from the other mech. "Please, he might let you go, he might get rid of you. Oh, Primus, Soundwave, please, just go!"

Perceptor clutched the towel in front of his chest and looked away from Soundwave as the mech stood and turned, numbly walking down the hall to Ratbat's office.

Once he entered he stood beside the large desk Ratbat was sitting behind. Ratbat looked up at him momentarily.

"Back so soon?"

Soundwave didn't bother with a response.

None was needed.

T-T

Soundwave rarely came to the Rec Room on the Nemesis, much less after a victory over the Autobots. But tonight Megatron had given him express orders to relax, have a cube or two of high grade and have fun. The commander of the Decepticon forces had even gone so far as to lock Soundwave out of his quarters and office as well as the command center.

So Soundwave had come to the Rec Room, sitting down on a bench near the back of the spacious room, a cube in front of him. Mechs were milling about, some sober enough to plan something, shoving tables together at the center of the room, others so wasted that they were kicked out of the way as they lay on the floor.

Suddenly several wolf-whistles and cat-calls filled the room as Skywarp and Thundercracker came in, dragging a kicking, struggling object and throwing it onto the table/stage. Soundwave stood as a familiar voice let out a scream as a glowing cube of red energon was shoved at him, the drugged fluid forced down his throat as he struggled and pushed at the hands holding him down.

Perceptor moaned and shuddered, squirming as the drug quickly took effect. Soundwave stood and pushed his way through the crowd as mechs let out raunchy laughs and howls of approval as Perceptor whined and struggled, the irritating pleasure that burned like an unquenchable fire beneath his plating.

"Ah!" Perceptor screamed as he fell back, clawing at his own armor, creatively maneuvering his arms within their stasis cuffs. The Decepticons grew louder as armor began to fall away from the lithe body, slender arms exposed before shapely thighs were then exposed.

"Look at that aft!"

"Whoo, come on, babe! Show us some more!"

"Want me to tap that for ya, Autobot?"

Soundwave felt jealousy well within him as Perceptor sobbed, his aching, touch-hungry actions causing him to arch and toss his head libidos manner from side to side. His hazy blue optics caught Soundwave's blood red visor and the young mech let out a gasp, reaching out with a limp wristed hand to the mech.

Howls of laughter and cat-calls sounded as Astrotrain climbed onto the stage, grabbing the smaller mech and pulling him back, underneath his enormous frame.

Soundwave felt something snap as he saw Astrotrain tear Perceptor's interfacing panel off, revealing port and spike. The telepath leapt onto the stage, grabbing Astrotrain's collar struts and throwing him off of Perceptor, letting out a babble of binary code in an attempt to think of filthy enough words to call the mechs making sport of their prisoner.

"Soundwave?" Perceptor was dazed and he gasped and groaned as the larger mech lifted him bodily from the stage, carrying him through the crowd to the hallway, ejecting his cassettes.

"Whazzup, Bo- Woah…" Rumble and Frenzy stared at the limp, breathlessly moaning Perceptor, held bridal style in Soundwave's arms, the young mech's arms still bound together by stasis cuffs. "Boss… Never knew you were into that… But still… Autobots… Stasis cuffs… Could be kinky…"

"Rumble, Frenzy: Infiltrate private quarters."

"Okay, Boss." Rumble and Frenzy vanished down the hall and Soundwave walked with determination, Ravage trotting at his heels.

::Do you think he will be willing to touch you, to be touched by you, once he is back to his senses?::

"Soundwave: unsure. Expectations: For the worst."

Perceptor let out a soft mewl as he was jostled as the door opened and Soundwave had to move to enter the private quarters sideways so as not to bash Perceptor's helm against the doorframe. Soundwave carefully laid the smaller mech on the berth, kneeling beside the bed and staring at the soft features. The only piece of armor left on the young mech's body was his chestplate and Soundwave carefully reached down and began to remove it, clicking clasps and peeling back the thin armor. He stared at the pale blue spark, just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Soundwave…" Perceptor whispered, staring at the mech above him. He gave a weak smile and reached out for the mech, his fingers brushing the pale mask before falling back. "Missed you, Soundwave…" Perceptor sighed. "Ratbat… When he died… I looked for you…" Perceptor's face fell. "Couldn't… Missed you…"

"Perceptor…" Soundwave whispered, kissing gentle knuckles and clutching the soft protoform. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…" Perceptor sighed, shaking his head. "I was stupid… Stupid to trust Ratbat… Stupid to believe that he would keep me safe…" Baleful blue eyes stared at Soundwave. "You could have kept me safe…"

Soundwave held onto the small mech, cradling his helm and bringing their faces together in a parody of a kiss.

Fireworks exploded behind his optics and Perceptor stiffened, grasping hold of Soundwave's mask as his lips pressed to the smooth metal.

"Off…" Perceptor whimpered, licking the metal gently. Soundwave paused and pulled back, sitting back on his legs and moving to remove his mask.

First he reached underneath his helmet, clicking a few clasps and feeling the upper part of the mask slip slightly. Reaching down beneath his chin he unhooked the mask and brought it down slowly to reveal his mutilated face.

Soundwave's face had once been handsome, a visage etched by Primus' hands. During the fall of Treblau his face and throat had been destroyed. Hidden beneath the pale mask was a mass of wires and crumbling, dented, broken metal was revealed, the circuitry of the crass voice module revealed as well. Soundwave flinched as Perceptor stared, reaching up to touch the older mech's face gently.

"You're beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you." Soundwave whispered, leaning forward to kiss Perceptor gently.

Perceptor sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not… I'm stupid… stupid, stupid…"

Soundwave swept down and captured soft derma between his own, kissing and ravishing Perceptor's mouth to stop the flow of demeaning words.

There was nothing but soft moans and whimpers after that as they joined their bodies and sparks in the way they were meant to, so long ago.

Soundwave growled as he kissed and pressed into Perceptor, the smaller mech whimpering as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Soundwave's shoulders as the large blue mech shed layers of thick, bulky armor, groping Perceptor's aft and groin at every chance. High, reedy sounds of pleasure echoed around them and Soundwave was glad that the quarters were soundproof. Perceptor whined and keened, undulating his hips as Soundwave rubbed their groins together, his spike slowly working into the small port.

"Soundwave..." Perceptor whimpered, gasping and screaming as the large spike was fully sheathed in him, clenching and whimpering as Soundwave slowly began rocking and rolling his hips, his radio cutting on softly.

_They say_  
_ They don't trust_  
_ You, me, we, us_  
_ So we'll fall_  
_ If we must_  
_ Cause it's you, me_  
_ And it's all about_  
_ It's all about_

Perceptor arched, biting his knuckles as Soundwave hit something deep and warm within him, an arm clutching at Soundwave's helm as the mech lowered his face to nuzzle and "kiss" his chest cavity, cradling the exposed spark in his hand gently. It was not long before their sparks were joined as well as their mouths, the three points of contact making their senses go haywire as they neared overload, parting to vent heavily from their mouths.

"Soundwave... Soundwave..." Perceptor chanted gently, gasping as overload claimed him, throwing him into it's cavernous abyss. Soundwave let out a static laced roar and fell against his small lover, their sparks still joined as well as their hips.

Soundwave sighed as the song finished, stating the last phrase in time with the music in his monotone.

_"It's all about us..."_

T-T FIN T-T

AN: This is done for the delightful Carlough in an attempt to make them work on "Jazz's Boys" some more! An awesome fic that is most definitely a must read for anyone who likes Soundwave!

Also, the song is "All About Us" by TATU.


End file.
